


MM4M (Burbank)

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ideas, Craigslist, Denial, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: Rhett and Link admit they have sexual feelings for each other. Rhett comes up withan intersting proposition to help them deal with it.





	MM4M (Burbank)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicallySnappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/gifts).



> I literally drempt this whole thing which is probably why It's so weird. This is my first published fic so be kind! I have a longer one in the works but it needs some fine tuning.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to @mythicallysnappy for editing and knowing how commas work because I seem to have forgotten in the decade it's been since I've had to write. <3 Liz.

“Explain it to me one more time, because I just don't get it,” Link said, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples. He and his best friend and business partner Rhett had recently admitted that they were sexually attracted to each other. Thirty plus years of friendship had passed with nothing and now a switch had been flipped and they both felt like hormonal teenagers. But things were too far gone. They had a business, wives, families, they were the kings of the internet and an affair wasn't going to do them any good. It would just distract them and ruin everything they had build. 

“It would be like the Kissing Through Hands Experiment we did with Stevie. You and I wouldn't touch. We'd have some other guy as our haptic interface. We don't fuck, we don't kiss, but we get to see what it's like and relieve some of this sexual tension. We'll never see him again so there won't be emotions involved. It’ll keep things from getting messy.”

“Rhett, you want us both to sleep with some random guy together, in order to relieve the sexual tension we have with each other? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.”

“For science, Link.”

“Dang it, Rhett.”

An hour later Link was eating dinner with his family when a link popped up on his phone to a craigslist ad Rhett had posted.

_Two hot hipster dad types looking for three-way MM4M (Burbank)_

__

_Two good looking guys in our late 30’s looking for a third. First guy is 6'7” slim dad bod, blonde, bearded, green eyes. Second is 6'1” slim and toned, black hair, blue eyes. Seeking 3rd for descrete fun. Must be able to top and bottom simultaneously. Must send pictures. Must be willing to sign NDA. Drug and disease free, we'll have condoms, lube and tequila._

Link sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. The sexual tension the last few weeks had been unbearable. It all started during the What's All Over My Body Challenge. All the looking and touching and the tight suits had them both worked up. Afterward in their office Rhett collapsed on the couch and sighed. His eyes still examining Link's body. He licked his lips and tried to push it aside but Link caught his gaze and he had the same smouldering look. Their lust was painted on their faces and wordlessly all out in the open.

“How long?” Rhett asked. 

“A while, you?” 

“A while...what do we do?

“Try to find a way to get over it. This can't happen.”

Rhett nodded in agreement, but now it was all out in the open. The next few days their usual innocent flirting was kicked into overdrive. For an entire episode of GMM their thighs were pressed up against each other under the big wooden desk. When Rhett leaned in to talk close to Link in a loud room, his scruffy face brushed against Link's ear giving him goosebumps. They took every opportunity to touch no matter how small. Rhett felt like he was in middle school again, trying to get a girl's attention by playing footsies. But he was a grown man, and this wasn't a girl, this was Link. And now Link was dealing with the fact that Rhett had come up with this stupid idea for a threesome.

The next day Link walked into their shared office and Rhett closed and locked the door behind him. 

“You wouldn't believe all the responses our craigslist ad has gotten!” Rhett said, enthusiastically.

Link groaned. “You know I'm still not totally on board with this.”

“You want to see the guys pictures at least?”

“Alright...”

“Hahaha, yes brother! Ok here are my top three,” Rhett said, opening his laptop and pulling up the responses. 

The first guy was twenty-two but looked even younger. He was tall and lanky with black hair and glasses. Rhett had actually chosen him because he resembled Link, all skinny and nerdy but somehow sexy as hell.

“Too young,” Link replied after viewing his response.

The next guy was forty-five, bald but still young looking with brown eyes. He was built like a brick shithouse and looked commanding, like maybe he was a cop or firefighter. 

“Too butch,” Link replied.

The last guy, was thirty-four, a surfer type with longish blonde hair, three days worth of facial hair and abs for days. He had turquoise eyes and a shy smile.

“Hmmmmmm....” Link replied.Rhett smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “All right Rhett, but only because this tension is unbearable. It's ruining our creative process and I'm about to crawl out of my skin. But you have to make sure he's discrete. No one can find out about this, especially our wives.”

Rhett emailed back and forth with the surfer dude who's name Rhett would find out was Danny. Danny emailed him a recent STD scan which was all clear and Rhett emailed him a non-disclosure agreement form to sign and return before they met. “It's not like we're super famous,” Rhett explained in his email, “but we just need to cover our bases.” Danny was cool and returned the NDA signed and dated. Once those details were in order Rhett arranged for him to meet them at the studio Saturday night at ten PM.

Saturday night rolled around and Rhett and Link were both nervous. They both felt silly dressing up, but they wanted to look their best. Rhett wore a grey button-up shirt with pearlized snap buttons and black skinny jeans with shiny black loafers. Grey, as all the fangirls on the internet had told Rhett, was his colour. Link wore a black and blue plaid shirt, which made both his hair and eyes pop, and dark wash skinny jeans with his favourite cool sneakers. They were both in the dressing room of the studio fiddling with their appearance in the giant mirror. Link was smoothing pomade into his hair while Rhett applied beard oil. “I can't believe you talked me into this,” Link said, shaking his head. 

Before he could respond, Rhett's phone rang. It was a text from Danny that his Uber was about five minutes away. Rhett texted back giving instructions for which door Danny should go to and he went down to the parking lot to let him in. Link finished doing his hair and made his way down to the studio.

Rhett heard the car pull up and opened the heavy steel door that was the back entrance to Mythical Entertainment. Danny was even better looking than his picture, his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his beard had grown out a bit but was still much shorter than Rhett's. He wore a short sleeved navy and pink floral shirt and grey jeans. Rhett greeted him as they walked in the door with a handshake. 

“Sorry, that was weird. We've never done anything like this before. This is Charles,” he said, introducing him to Link who waved with an awkward smile on his face. 

“It's ok James,” Danny said referring to Rhett who had also given him an alternate name. “This is my first time with two guys so we're all new at this. Let's just relax and get to know each other. How about that tequila?”

Rhett moved them to the GMM set and fetched shot glasses, limes, salt and tequila from a bag which also housed the condoms and lube he'd picked up, although the last two items he kept hidden for the time being. They all did a few shots, Link's hands shook so bad on the first one that he spilled tequila all over the desk. Soon enough the conversation began to flow. Rhett and Link sat on the small black loveseat at the back of the set and Danny sat in the brown armchair positioned facing them between the two of them. 

“How long have you two been together?” Danny asked, pouring them all another round and handing out limes. “You both seem so connected, have such a great vibe with each other.”

“Thirty-four years,” Link answered with a goofy smile.

Before he could ask all the questions running through his head, Rhett beat Danny to it. “We met the first day of first grade and we’ve been together ever since. All if this is ours,” he said gesturing around the room. “This is where we get to spend every day creating together.”

“Right on, man. That’s awesome...” Danny reached over and put his hand on Rhett's thigh. Rhett didn't stop him. Danny leaned in and put his soft pink mouth on Rhett's, kissing him slowly. Rhett broke the kiss and turned Danny's head to Link, guiding their mouths together. Watching Danny kiss Link filled Rhett with jealousy but also turned him on. From behind it could be his blonde hair and his bearded face on Link's smooth mouth. 

“Golly...” Link said, pushing up his glasses. 

“I love your accents. You two are so fucking sexy.” Danny said, as he went for Rhett again, kissing his neck and opening up the snaps on Rhett's shirt to kiss his chest. Rhett again moved Danny back to Link and Danny was happy to oblige, opening up Link's shirt and kissing his chest, sucking on Link's tiny nipples. He worked his way down Link's body until he was kneeling on the floor in front of him, his hands undoing Link's fly. Rhett took a swig from the tequila bottle beside him and undid his own pants which had now grown tight and uncomfortable. 

Danny pulled down Link's pants revealing his very hard cock. “Mmm, nice Charles.” He said licking his lips and moving over to Rhett's crotch to do the same. “Mmm, James. What a lucky boy I am to have two such nice cocks at my disposal tonight.” 

“I want you in my mouth,” Link said, looking deep into Rhett's eyes. Rhett had explained the arrangement to Danny as best as he could. That Danny was supposed to help the two of them act on each other through him. Sure it was weird, but it kinda turned him on and he wasn't really in a position to ask questions. Danny motioned to Link to switch places with him. Danny sat on the couch beside Rhett, and started to play with Rhett's cock, meanwhile Link got on his knees and took Danny's cock in his mouth. Rhett grabbed Danny by the back of the head and guided his mouth onto his cock. Danny was eager to please and tried to emulate every motion of Link's tongue and lips through him onto Rhett's cock. Link closed his eyes and imagined this was Rhett's cock in his mouth.

“I want to fuck your brains out,” Rhett groaned to Link. At Rhett's direction the threesome moved to the heavy wooden desk. Rhett produced the condoms and lube. Link bent over the desk as Danny poured lube over his fingers and began to work them into Link's ass. Link squirmed and squealed at first but soon came to enjoy the sensation. Rhett did the same to Danny. “Get up on the desk Lin...uhh...Charles,” Rhett instructed. Link got on his back, hiking his knees up and Danny put on a condom knelt on the desk and pushed into Link. It took Link's breath away but soon he was bucking back, enjoying every second of it. 

“Just a second,” Rhett said. He went to the front of the desk and turned the camera and monitor on. He wanted to see everything. “It's not filming I promise. That's the last thing we'd need. It's just relaying the images to the monitor. That ok?” 

“Whatever you what James. Just fuck me.”

Rhett slipped a condom on and was happy to oblige. Danny's ass was tight and warm and unlike anything he had experienced before. He had been with his share of women but this was something else entirely. Rhett was tall enough that standing on the ground he had access to Danny who was fucking Link. 

Their three bodies developed a rhythm. With every thrust Rhett made it traveled through Danny straight into Link who bucked his hips back into Danny who sent it back into Rhett. Rhett watched Link’s face in the monitor. He had never seen this look on Link's face before. It was like he was completely coming undone in the best way possible. A mix of lust and absolute pleasure. Link kept his eyes closed tight, he was just trying to make it feel like it was Rhett fucking him. To erase this third body that was in the way. 

Link's eyes fluttered open in a moment of pleasure and he saw the three of them in the monitor. His eyes locked with Rhett’s through the camera. Link bit his lip and bucked back harder, grinding his ass into Danny as he watched his action reverberate into Rhett who kept his eyes locked on Link through the screen.

Rhett growled a low guttural scream and pulled out of Danny and pulled Danny off Link. “Time to go Danny,” he said, forcefully. Danny was taken aback and a little confused. He grabbed his clothes and took off. Rhett pulled the condom off and slammed his bare cock into Link's ass. “You're fucking mine. He said, clawing at Link's ass. “MINE.” Link nodded and sat up to meet Rhett's mouth. Rhett kissed him hard and passionately as he fucked him senseless. Rhett bottomed out into Link fucking him hard and fast. They were both drenched in sweat. When he was getting close Rhett reached for Link's cock, jerking him off to the rhythm of their fucking. Link felt every cell in his body screaming with pleasure. Rhett came hard into him and he came all over Rhett's chest. 

Rhett pulled out and collapsed on top of him on the desk in a sweaty, sticky, breathless mess. “I told you this was a stupid idea,” Link said, pulling Rhett's face into his for another kiss.


End file.
